


Not The Best Idea

by featherlight221b



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, i'm not sure why I'm posting that but this idea was stuck in my head and i needed to write this, they're six years old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherlight221b/pseuds/featherlight221b
Summary: Announcing that he would marry Kuroko in the future in front of all of their friends wasn't exactly the best idea.





	Not The Best Idea

Kise thought he was quite smart, at least for a six year old. To be honest, he had always been convinced that he was that sort of a child that everyone wished they had. He was adorable, cheerful, friendly and a quick learner. However, there were some times when he was forced to rethink the matter of his intelligence. Like now, when he thought that it would be a good idea to announce that he would marry Kuroko in the future in front of everyone.

To be fair, Kuroko was the most interesting, amazing person he had ever met. First of all, he was very pretty. He was also quiet and rather bad at sports, but he was also extremely determined and loyal to his friends. Kise was lucky enough to be in the small group of friends that Kuroko had. And okay, maybe they weren’t _best_ friends, because Kuroko’s best friend was probably either Aomine or Kagami, but still, they were close. How could they not, when Kise always followed the tealette around?

That day, the blonde was ranting once again about what a great person Kuroko was and how lucky all of them were to be his friends. And, for some reason, everyone seemed to tune him out, focusing on other things. That is, until he practically shouted, very loud and clearly:

“ – and I will definitely marry Kurokocchi when we grow up!” with a dreamy expression on his face.

It was probably a mistake, but at least everyone’s attention was on him now.

The first to react was Momoi, who started crying. Kise flinched. Crap. He had forgotten about how much the girl adored Kuroko.

“W-what do you mean _you_ will m-marry Tetsu-kun?” she sniffled. “T-that’s not e-even legal in J-Japan… if anyone h-here is going t-to marry him, i-it’s g-gonna be me!”

Aomine, looking as if he felt rather awkward, patted the girl on the back, before glaring daggers at Kise.

“Crap, Kise, don’t make Satsuki cry!” he hissed. “And what was that about marrying Tetsu?”

“Yeah! What makes you think you deserve to marry him?” added Kagami, narrowing his eyes.

Kise felt hurt. They were supposed to be his friends! Why were they being so mean to him!? It wasn’t supposed to go like that. He pouted, before glancing at the others, hoping for some support.

“The chances of that happening are very small,” commented Midorima, adjusting his glasses.

No help from Midorima then. He turned to Murasakibara and Akashi.

“I want to come to your wedding if there will be a cake,” said Murasakibara.

Kise smiled widely.

“There will be, I assure you!”

“There will be no wedding,” Akashi glared at him.

“Akashicchi!” Kise cried out.

He felt so betrayed. Why was almost everyone turning on him?

“You shall not marry Kuroko,” the crimson-haired boy stated, before smiling slightly. “Of course you’re welcome to try, but I hope you’re aware of your inevitable defeat.”

Kise looked at the only person who hadn’t said anything yet, Kuroko himself. The tealnette was staring at them blankly, while drinking a vanilla milkshake.

“Kurokocchi, you will marry me, right?” Kise asked, hopefully.

“But I don’t want to marry you, Kise-kun,” Kuroko said bluntly.

The blonde gasped. Everyone else let out sighs of relief. Rude, honestly. How could they act like that, while his heart had just been broken?

“Like I told you,” Akashi commented, glancing at Kise, before turning to Kuroko. “But you will marry me, won’t you?”

Kuroko was quiet for a few seconds.

“Will you buy me vanilla milkshakes every day?” he asked.

“That’s not healthy,” Akashi frowned.

“Please?”

“Sure, I will,” the crimson-haired boy rolled his eyes.

“Okay then,” Kuroko smiled.

Kise gasped, aghast. To his shock, there were no cries of protests this time. No, everyone looked rather calm and unsurprised, except for Momoi, who was still sad.

“Why isn’t anyone saying anything now?” he asked.

“I respect Akashi’s wishes,” Midorima shrugged.

“Yeah, he’s smart enough for Tetsu,” concluded Aomine.

“It’s not like we can oppose him,” said Kagami.

“I’ll still come to the wedding if there’s a cake,” Murasakibara stated.

He had truly terrible friends.


End file.
